The Boy Who Cried Wolf (Bonus Game)
The Boy Who Cried Wolf is the bonus gameplay content included in the Collector's Edition of The Red Riding Hood Sisters. In it, you play as the eponymous Boy Who Cried Wolf. Our quest is to rescue our father and prevent the Wolf Talisman from falling into the Greedy King's hands. This bonus game is based on Aesop's fable The Boy Who Cried Wolf, as well as myths of mermaids and gryphons. The parable included in this bonus game, The Mermaid's Tears, is based on Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid. Prologue A long, long time ago, there was a mischievous little boy who lived in the Mist Kingdom. He loved playing pranks, especially on unsuspecting merchants in the marketplace. One day, he cried wolf one too many times and got into trouble with his father... Plot The game opens with our father scolding us for causing trouble for the villagers once again. He locks us in the cellar, saying he won't let us out until we promise never to tell lies again. We explore the cellar and manage to sneak the cellar door open - only to find the Greedy King in our house with his knight, and our father passed out on the floor from the knight's rough interrogation of him. It seems the king is looking for some kind of Talisman. Knowing we can't go out through the cellar door, we return to exploring the cellar and uncover a secret passage to the outside. We explore the woods and the surrounding areas, finding lots of interesting things - but we're unable to get into the village, where we're sure we can find help. The gate is being guarded by the Greedy King's knights. To cause a distraction, we use a canon to blow a hole in the Mist Kingdom royal palace. Our trick works and the knights all run back to the palace to see what's going on. We go into the village, eager to seek help, but due to our constant lies and tricks, no one will believe that we need help! We're left with no choice but to keep working on our own to rescue our father. We find a Captive Mermaid in the woods and explore an Evil Witch's house. We free the mermaid, and in return, she gives us something to defeat the knight guarding our father. Using the Witch's tools, we're able to create a restorative potion. In the midst of all of this, we also feed a starving Griffin and free him from the chains binding him. We bring the restorative potion back to our home and use it to wake our father. Just as he wakes up, King Audon IV arrives and demands the Talisman. We try to hand it to him, but the Talisman rejects him. It's bonded to us, so the king tells us that if we help him, he will let our father live - and takes us both as prisoners, back to his palace. At the palace, we have no choice but to open the portal as the king demands. When we do so, the king takes only one moment to rejoice in his newfound wealth - before Mist Wolves erupt from the portal and slay him. The Griffin we'd rescued earlier arrives just in time to sweep us and our father up and fly us away from the doomed kingdom. As we watch from overhead, the Mist Kingdom disappears in a cloud of darkness. Epilogue As the boy and his father looked on, the Mist Kingdom was swallowed by dense black fog. All that could be heard were savage wolf howls and agonized human screams. Then, the Mist Kingdom simply disappeared. No one knew what fate had befallen the cursed land, until one day, one brave detective and a courageous band of Red Hooded Sisters destroyed the power of the Wolf Talisman and saved this lost Kingdom. Parables The Mermaid's Tears Once, there was a beautiful mermaid who spent all her waking hours gazing upon the shore, fascinated by the land-dwellers' ways. One day, she fell in love with a handsome, young prince. As the Prince was seeking a bride, the mermaid hurried to the sea-witch and begged for a magical potion to turn her into a human. The sea-witch agreed, taking the mermaid's voice as payment. The young mermaid wasted no time setting off to win the Prince's affections. However, while her beauty did draw the Prince's attention, the Prince fell in love with a more eloquent princess. Heartbroken, the mermaid cried bitterly by the shore. Everywhere her tears fell, the land was transformed into lush farmland. Ever since, people desiring immortality have chased after mermaids. Connections * This tale takes place in the Mist Kingdom, 500 years before the events of The Red Riding Hood Sisters. * The Evil Witch rears her ugly head yet again! * We see a gingerbread man in the Evil Witch's cottage. The Boy wonders aloud if the Witch is planning on building a Gingerbread House. We saw this Gingerbread House in Hansel and Gretel. * We return to the Greedy King's treasure room (previously seen in The Red Riding Hood Sisters) and get a closer look at the base of the Glass Slipper display there. On it, there are engravings of Cinderella and her Pumpkin Coach. Gallery boy scolded.jpg|Father Scolding boy cellar.jpg|The Cellar boy father king.jpg|Rough Interrogation Tactics boy river.jpg|The River boy griffin.jpg|Hungry Griffin boy cannon.jpg|Convenient Cannon boy village marketplace.jpg|The Marketplace Boy witch mermaid.jpg|The Witch's Cottage and Lake boy witch interior.jpg|Inside the Witch's Cottage Boy witch potions.jpg|The Witch's Potion Workplace boy throne room.jpg|In the King's Palace boy king portal.jpg|King Audon and the Portal boy mist wolf.jpg|A Mist Wolf Attacks Boy griffin hands.jpg|Saved by the Griffin boy mist cloud.jpg|The Mist Kingdom Disappears boy father concept art.jpg|The Boy's Father Concept Art Greedy king concept art.jpg|Greedy King Concept Art knight concept art.jpg|King's Knight Concept Art merchant concept art.jpg|Merchant Concept Art Category:Bonus Games